Who Am I, Really?
by Sapphire Oynx
Summary: Kagome has a reincarnation! And what do you mean shes related to one of her firends. Kasumi is a girl living in her own little world. She has weird dreams and goes to see her grandma to ask about them. Her randma sends her back in time to find out hersel.


**Author's Note: This is my first Inuyasha fanfic so please bare with me let me know what you all think.**

**Disclaimer: I have not and will not ever own Inuyasha but I can dream.**

**Chapter 1: The Reincarnated**

"Kasumi? Kasumi? Kasumi?!" A woman's soft voice rose over the dreams of Kasumi.

The girl woke up yawning. "What do you want, Mom?" No answer came to her causing her to sit up. "Mom, I'm exhausted. I want to sleep and you're not helping me." Finally looking up she noticed she was talking to air. "Of course." She muttered to herself.

She scratched her head as she thought about the dreams she had just had. It was a reoccurring dream that she still had yet to figure out. Always it would be of a half demon and a young miko fighting to kill a very evil demon. Along with a small fox demon, a perverted monk, a fire cat, and a demon slayer.

Getting up slowly, she decided today she would finally go and talk to her grandmother about her dreams. She slipped into a pair of black skinnies and a black button down short sleeved blouse. Throwing on her boots and grabbing her bow and arrow she left the house running to her grandmothers.

Kasumi's mom stood near a window watching her daughter take off. "Why does it have to be you?" She whispered. She knew about the dreams her sixteen year old had. She also knew the reasons behind them but wouldn't dare be the one to tell her about them and their meaning. That was a death sentence in its self.

_____________________________

Kasumi ran up the steps not even slowing down to open the door knowing it was open. Her grandmother always knew when she needed to talk especially with something as confusing as this. She walked in dropping her weapon by the doorway and slipping out of her boots. "Grandmother? Are you here?"

An old lady walked into the room smiling. "Yes, Kasumi, come on in. Tell me what is it you need to talk to me about." The woman held out her hand to a sitting area.

Kasumi nodded walking into the area and sitting on a comfy pillow waiting for her grandmother to sit down. As soon as her relative did she began to speak loud and clear. "Grandmother, I've been having these weird dreams. They are always the same and always the same people. What does this mean?"

The woman looked at her with shock and dropped her warm smile. "Does this happen to be a dream bout demons and a young woman?"

Kasumi nodded feeling on edge with her grandmothers' abrupt change of emotions. She watched her with tentative eyes moving her black hair away from her face.

A tear slipped from her eyes. "I'm sorry child but that is something you will have to find out on your own. Follow me."

Kasumi stood up as she did as bidden. Hoping that with some struck of luck her relative was joking around or lying. As she followed the woman a back pack was handed to her. The bag was old but filled to the seams with objects. She was handed shoes to slip into and her bow and arrow.

"You have done well with your bow and arrow little one. Now its time you put it to the test. Remember no matter what happens I have and will always love you. We will see each other again. I promise."

"I don't understand what you are saying. You're making no sense what so ever."

"I know but its better that way." She stopped closing a door behind them. "Move in front of that well, Kasumi."

Kasumi did so slipping the back pack over her shoulders hoping that it would ease the weight in her arms. Just as she was about to look up she felt a push in her stomach. Screaming she fell down the well seeing a bright light then darkness. Soon she was back on regular ground but when she looked up she no longer saw the wood of her grandmothers ceiling but a bright blue sky.

Kasumi was glad she knew how to climb otherwise she would have been stuck down there in the well. _What's going on? Where am I, and why did my grandmother push me?_

As she reached the edge of the well she threw her body over it feeling grass soften her fall. Looking around she knew things were different and somehow backwards. "So the legends were true."

_Flashback_

"_Kasumi sit down as I tell you about this well. Never go near it. It has been told that if you fall into it you will go back in time. Where nothing is like it is now. Heed my words and you shall be fine."_

_Present_

Kasumi sighed, "Why did you push me in here grandmother? Especially, if you didn't want me near it."

Suddenly she had a feeling like she was being watched so decided to get moving. "I guess I should find a near by village. Before I make more discoveries I'm not ready to reveal."

She walked on for hours sometimes slowly others running. She made it to a near by village just by nightfall. With a relaxed look she moved on looking around then she stopped suddenly. Before her was a young woman with raven hair brown eyes and a school girl's outfit. _It's the girl from my dream, but she looks so much like me. _

Kasumi watched in astonishment then walked forward. She tried to remember the girls name but for the life of her nothing came to her. She decided she'd just keep walking forward hoping her name would reach her soon when the girl turned looking directly at her.

"Kikiyo?" The girl asked.

"Who's that?" Kasumi wondered out loud.

As she asked the half demon from her dream walked out. He was about to say something when he realized that Kasumi was standing in front of her. Not knowing why she looked at him and immediately his name came to her mind.

"Inuyasha, is that your name?" Kasumi asked with curiosity.

"Yes, it is and my names Kagome. But if you're not Kikiyo why do you look so much like me and her?" the girl asked.

"I don't know."

"Inuyasha, Kagome, have any of you seen Miroku or Ship-"Another woman walked out and gasped seeing Kasumi.

Exasperated at their shock Kasumi yelled in frustration. "What's the big deal why are you all so shocked to see me and why do I know all of you?"

Kagome shook her head. "It can't be. Kaedae, can you come here please?"

An elderly woman walked out seeing Kasumi immediately. "How peculiar. Come I think I know what's going on here."

Kasumi knew that if she was going to find anything out she would have to listen to these people. She sat farthest from everyone.

"Come child don't be shy. No ones going to harm ye." Kaedae said.

Kasumi nodded and felt like she was talking to her grandmother again. She told her about the dreams and about what happened with her grandmother and then was thrown back into reality.

"What could this mean, Lady Kaedae?" Kagome asked obviously worried about the young girl.

"It's simple, Kagome, she's your reincarnation. I know it shouldn't have happened yet but it has."

Kasumi looked at everyone in shock and denial. "No I think there's been some mistake there is no way I'm someone's reincarnation I don't even believe in all that heeby jeevy crap."

"Ironic isn't it. You don't believe yet you are." Kaedae spoke.

Kasumi stood up in anger. She wanted to yell but couldn't find her voice she ran from the room. _This is my life and no ones going to take it away from me no one._

She ran into the forest and slumped down crying not realizing that someone was watching her.

**Author's Note: Tell me what you think and give me some reviews I'll have the next chapter up soon I promise.**


End file.
